Many times the design of a structure includes acute and oblique angularity coupled with cross sectional uniformity of structurally significant portions which consequently require complimentary structural systems to maintain stable construction integrity. In particular, a plurality of course directions from a single hub site can be desired, with such directions exemplified by strut structures, that may or may not function as anchor sites for panels or the like, to project from the hub site through a number of planes to thereafter terminate at an end site or to engage with yet another hub site from which additional strut structures project. Not only may a real-life structure require such angularity and cross sectional uniformity, but also does any model of a structure that is constructed as an aid or guide in studying or otherwise observing or displaying this structure. Also, besides construction considerations, hollow struts could be employed as fluid conduits for fluid traveling from a central hub location to a remote location, with passageways of the hub being registrable with complimentary passageways through the struts. Additionally, and beyond actual building construction, the design and assembly of structural models, whether for subsequent actual building design, for researching design feasibilities and appearances, or simply for amusement, require flexibility and variety in choices of structural presentation.
Since prior art structural systems lack significant options for structural design choices, it is apparent that a need is present for a modular structural system wherein a wide variety of representations of designs as well as actual designs can be readily provided. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a modular structural system employing connector hub members having a plurality of strut member engagement components arranged in a plurality of planes such that choices of strut member assignment and direction can be numerous while cross sectional configurations of engagement components and strut members are identical at sites of respective interfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular structural system wherein such strut members and connector hub members can be weight bearing in a building construction or they can function as fluid conduits with registrable passageways such that fluids can be conveyed within an assembled system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a modular structural system wherein the strut members can function as anchor sites for panels and the like in finished construction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a modular structural system wherein strut members and connector hub members are sized to enable the construction of models for experimentation in structural as well as aesthetic design.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description of the invention which now follows.